Numerous packages have been proposed having coupons formed as part of a package for removal after purchase by cutting or tearing (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 911,884; 3,183,614; and Canadian Patent No. 664,202.
Commerical materials have been adhered to overWrapped ciqarette packs but removal of such materials has not been satisfactory.